1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, such as a photo mount or document holder. Such display devices typically include a rectangular backing panel, a complementary shaped open front frame, and a spacer element therebetween extending along three sides of the rectangle leaving an open slot extending into the pocket formed by the front frame, the backing panel, and the spacer element. One disadvantage of the prior art is the difficulty in mass producing the mounts and in attaching a folding foot of conventional design to the rear surface of the backing panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,495 discloses an easel arrangement which includes an easel support member having a head portion insertable into a receiving latch member. The latch member is molded to be integral with the back of the frame assembly and has entrance openings at right angles to each other so that the head portion of the easel support member may be selectively inserted therein to determine the desired positioning of the frame. The device is also provided with recesses for hanging the structure on a wall in either of two positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,987 discloses a document holder having a folding support foot. The foot is fabricated from a fatigue resistant material and is secured to the back panel by a bridge piece fabricated from a material compatible for bonding with the back panel. The prior art discussed above poses several problems of design and production which are readily apparent.